


Water

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kara and Lena love their children, Supercorptober 2020, a bit angsty, and a lil bit dramatic, someone gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Water is an important element of Liran’s life and Kara and Lena are by his side no matter what.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena was scared of the ocean. No, not just the ocean. She was scared of any form of deep water. The Luthors weren’t interested in swimming lessons which meant she didn’t have to deal with her fear  _ and _ her family at the same time. But this also meant she didn’t know how to swim, so when Kara asked her to go to the beach on a sunny day she panicked and told her girlfriend that she got her period. 

Unfortunately, it was the start of the summer, which meant beach day was every day for her girlfriend. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Kara asked her one night as she was drying her hair.

“Yeah, why?” Lena drawled while reading her book. 

“Because you had your period for the past 14 days and I don’t think that’s normal.” the blonde pointed out with a worried expression. 

“Oh!” Lena blushed from the embarrassment of getting caught in her lies. She sighed and placed the bookmark in her book. 

“Oh no.” The blonde exclaimed. “Is this a weird disease where it lasts 14 days? I am so sorry I didn't me-” 

“Kara calm down.” Lena interrupted and pulled the girl to sit on the bed next to her. She fidgeted with Kara’s hand for a bit before speaking. “I don’t know how to swim.” she whispered. 

She felt the blonde next to her relax and pulled her in for a side hug. “That’s alright. I can teach you.” she told her.

“It’s not just  _ that _ .” Lena mumbled. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. “You know how I’m adopted?” she asked. “Well I used to live in Ireland with my mom and close to our house was this beautiful lake. I remember going there with her whenever the weather was good and we were having fun…” she paused and looked down at their hands. Kara’s thumb brushed her knuckles and she continued. “One day she decided to go in the lake for a swim but she never returned.” she said with a voice filled with emotion.

Kara pulled the younger woman into her arms and let her cry. She knows how it feels to lose the ones you love. “I won’t force you to do anything but you are welcome to join me on the beach and just stay on the sand. And if you ever want to learn how to swim I can teach you. We can go to Midvale since we have a private beach behind our house. Or if you don’t want to join me at all that’s still fine. I just want you to feel comfortable.” she whispered and felt Lena nod. 

They slowly laid on the bed and fell asleep, Lena still in Kara’s arms.

* * *

** 22 years later **

Lena and Kara entered their house after a long day at the DEO. They removed their shoes and made their way to the living room where they heard the TV playing. 

“Hey, Ruby.” Lena greeted.

The young woman turned with a smile. “Hi.” she greeted and stood from her seat to hug Lena.

“Thank you for babysitting.” the ravenette said as she hugged her. 

“It was no problem. They were really quiet and mostly focused on their presentation.” Ruby replied as she collected her stuff. 

“Their presentation?” Kara asked while eating a slice of pizza that she got from the boxes on the coffee table.

“Yeah. I think they will ask you for a pool.” The brunette added with a shrugged. 

The two women said their goodbyes to Ruby before heading to the playroom. “Hey, guys.” Kara greeted as she entered the door. 

“Jeju! Finally. Please help me.” Dawn said with a pout and raised her hands in the air. She was sitting on the floor and Buddy was asleep on her legs. “I really need to pee.” She added.

Kara laughed and walked to her daughter. She slowly raised Buddy’s head without waking him up and Dawn rush to the bathroom as soon as she was free. The woman took her daughter’s place, the heavy head of their dog on her lap and her hand in his fur.

Lena chuckled at the speed her daughter ran to the bathroom and was happy the red sun lamps were on. Dawn has not mastered her super-speed yet and she already broke a wall or two. “So what are you guys up to?” she asked when she entered the room.

Alex looked at Liran who was nervously playing with his shirt. “Liran?” she asked with a small smile. “

The boy took a deep breath and nodded with confidence. “I’ve been working on this for a few weeks. I think it-it’s something I really need.” he stuttered and glanced at his brother who gave him two thumbs up and a smile.

He walked to Alex's drawing stand and placed a sketchbook. He looked back at his parents before turning to the first page. 

‘I need a pool’ was written on it. 

Lena sat on the loveseat where Kara was leaning on. Luna walked close to her and gave her a small notebook with princesses on the cover before climbing on the seat next to her. “Go on.” the woman encouraged her son. 

“Okay so.” Liran started and turned the page. There was a drawing of a bathtub with a small drawing of him sitting inside of it. “As you can see I have a pro and con list for the bathtub. In the pros I have that the water in the bathtub still covers my whole body when I go to the bottom, I can still play with my toys there and it’s easy to clean.” he pointed out. “But as-as you can see on the cons side I have that the bathtub is too small because I can’t swim in it, also I’m getting bigger too an-and when someone wants to use the bathroom I usually have to leave and last one is that the water spills out of the tub sometimes and you guys get mad.” he quickly said.

“We get mad when you don’t clean it.” Lena corrected and the boy nodded. 

Dawn entered the room and sat next to her sister. She leaned closer and whispered. “What did I miss?” 

“Bathtub.” Luna replied. 

Liran turned the page and this time it was a pro and con list about the pool. “Now the pool has more pros than cons. Like I will have more space to swim, you guys can join me, I can stay in there longer than the bathtub and I won’t really have to clean the water that spills out because it’s a pool, it doesn’t matter.” he rambled.

“Liran.” Lena interrupted him and stood. “I think we heard enough. Your Jeju and I had a really long day and we are really tired.” 

“Oh…” the boy looked at Alex who was as confused as him. “I understand.” the boy whispered with a sad voice. 

“Oh sweetheart.” the ravenette hugged her son. “We are not saying no to the pool. Maybe one day we will build one on the rooftop.” she added and looked at her wife who nodded. “Okay, come with me.” She said and stood. 

Liran held her hand and followed her outside the room, Alex right behind them. The twins jumped off the loveseat and rushed after their mom. The movement woke Buddy and he looked around before standing and following the kids. Where they go, he goes. 

Lena led the kids to the door that is always locked for them. She unlocked it and turned on the lights as they walked down the stairs. “Now this is not ready yet, we were planning to reveal it at your birthday but the project fell behind in schedule.” Lena said as she reached another door and unlocked it. “Be careful where you step.” She warned and saw Kara scoping the twins in her arms just in case.

They came to an open room with freshly painted walls and concrete for the floor. The family walked to the left side of the room, passing another set of stairs. Lena made sure they were close to the wall as there were no rails on the other side of the balcony. The came to a stop in front of a few concrete steps. 

“Is that a tank?” Alex asked when he noticed the glass after the steps. 

“Yes. It’s approximately 30 feet deep.” Lena answered and turned to Liran. “You think 30 feet is enough for you?” she asked with a smile. 

“This is for me?” the little boy whispered in shock.

“Of course. We’ve been working on it for some time. It will be ready in a few weeks for you to jump in and swim around.” Kara said as she placed the two girls on the ground. 

Liran gasped and hugged Lena tightly before moving to Kara. “Thank you thank you thank you!” he exclaimed, making the two women chuckle. 

"Just remember. At least one other person must be in this room before you use it and always tell your mom or me when you come down here, okay?" Kara added. 

The boy nodded with a huge grin.

* * *

** 5 years later **

“Mom? Jeju? Can we talk?” Liran asked. He was standing in the entrance of his parents' bedroom. 

“Sure kid. What’s up?” Kara asked while fixing the freshly washed sheet on her bed.

“Okay.” the boy took a deep breath and walked inside. “You know Roan?”

“Hmmm..Roan? Isn’t she the only other Nhelani in your school?” Kara asked.

“Yeah.” Liran replied with a smile.

“Oh, Roan. The girl you’ve been talking about non-stop for the past three weeks?” Lena asked from the closet. She walked out holding two pillowcases and smirked at her son’s faint blush. 

“Yea-”

“Roan, the girl who doesn’t wear an image inducer because she believes aliens shouldn’t hide and humans just need to get a grip?” Kara added while grabbing one of the pillowcases from Lena.

“Ye-”

“Roan, the girl you  _ definitely _ don’t have a crush on?” Lena continued with a teasing voice. 

Liran’s cheeks were purple from blushing. He never really  _ told  _ them he had a crush on the girl, but probably talking non-stop about her was a dead give away.

“Roan, the girl wh-” Kara continued but was interrupted by Lena.

“Okay, darling. I think we embarrassed him enough.” the ravenette said with a chuckle. “What do you want to tell us about Roan?” she then asked the boy.

“She invited me to a Nhelani ceremony that will happen this weekend. I was wondering if I could go?” he asked. “I have to answer her tomorrow so I don’t have time to prepare a presenta-”

“You don’t have to create a presentation for everything.” Lena pointed out.

“Oh. Okay. Does that mean I can go?” The boy asked with a nervous expression. 

“Will her parents be there?” The shorter woman asked and sat on her bed. She patted the space next.

“Yes.” Liran replied and sat next to his mom.

“Will there be food?” Kara asked while putting the pillows at the head of the bed. 

Liran chuckled and nodded.

“Where will it be?” Lena asked with an eye roll at her wife’s priorities. 

“Underwater.” The boy quickly answered and Lena looked at him with suspicion. 

“Where exactly underwater?” she asked again

“In the sea.” the boy sighed. He knew his parents would never accept to let him go because of the location. 

“Well,” The CEO started. “You know that I hate the deep sea so I won’t be able to join you. But you Jeju can take you.” she said with a smile and patted the boy's shoulder before standing. 

“I will probably need something to help me breathe underwater. I can’t keep my breath for more than three hours.” Kara told her wife.

“Don’t worry. I have a suit already re-”

“I was planning to go alone.” Liran interrupted them.

Both his parents turned to him with furrowed eyebrows. “Alone?” Lena asked.

“Well, not  _ alone _ alone. Roan’s dad has a boat and he will take us to the island close to the underwater location.” he explained. “But Roan specifically said that only Nhelanis were allowed to join us so...yeah.” he added while fidgeting with his shirt. 

Kara nodded in understanding “Okay, wel-”

“No.” Lena stated surprising both her wife and son. 

“Oh… okay... I will tell Roan.” the boy replied with a sad voice and walked to the door. “Goodnight.” He mumbled before disappearing down the hallway. 

“No?” Kara asked and closed the bedroom door. “Why would you say that?” she asked while following her wife to their bathroom.

“I’m not gonna let my son board on a boat with  _ strangers _ , go to an island in the middle of  _ nowhere _ and let him go underwater in the  _ ocean _ with said strangers.” Lena angrily said as she grabbed her toothbrush. 

Kara stopped the pale hand that reached for the toothpaste. “I get it you are worried. I am too because who knows maybe those aliens hate Kryptonians for some reason. But I would at least explain to my son why I have doubts about the safety of the trip. Maybe set up a meeting with the other family too instead of shutting down his request and letting him rush to his bedroom so he can cry.” she pointed out with a serious tone that was rarely used to Lena. 

Lena raised her head and looked at the mirror. Her green eyes connected with blue ones. She took a deep breath and thought of the conversation they just had with the fifteen-year-old. She never had been this cold to him. She placed her toothbrush back on the sink and rushed to the door, ignoring the ‘that’s my girl’ that Kara whispered. 

Lena saw Alex outside of Liran’s door and the twins poking their heads out of their bedroom. “It’s sleeping time. You got school tomorrow.” Lena stated as she got closer. “And no eavesdropping.” She pointed out. 

She usually knocks on her kids’ door before entering, but in situations like this one, she slowly opened the door and entered. She walked to the lump on the bed and sat close to it. She heard him sniffing and she sighed.

“I’m sorry for being mean to you.” She whispered and brushed the boy’s green hair that poked from under the sheet. “I’m just worried about the people you would go there with you. We never really met Roan’s parents and we don’t know much about the Nhelani culture to know what exactly this ceremony is.” 

The boy moved from underneath the sheet and sat on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and accepted the tissue his mom gave him. “I don’t know what the ceremony will be either. That’s why I want to go. I know about human culture and kryptonian culture but nothing about mine.” He mumbled. 

Lena leaned her back on the bed’s head and pulled her son into a hug. “How about this. Tell Roan that we want to meet her parents and maybe next time we will let you go, okay?” she asked. The boy nodded and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“There is a problem.” he said with a muffled voice as he was hugging Lena.

“What is it?” the ravenette asked. 

“She doesn’t know my human form. Only my real one. So if her parents meet you and Jeju it means I will have to reveal my identity to her.” the boy said. 

That was indeed a problem. 

The school club where Liran met Roan was only meant for aliens. Liran has been in the club for the past two years and he always showed up in his true form, He was even going by the name Naril to disguise his true identity, something that most kids did in that club as well. Only a few in that club did not use image inducers and Roan was one of them. 

This means that if Lena and Kara meet Roan’s parents, Liran’s secret identity would be revealed as both a Luthor-Danvers and an alien.

“Well, Roan needs to understand that hiding who you are is crucial.” Lena said and the boy grimaced.

“Did you forget that she believes aliens should not hide behind image inducers?” he asked. 

“Sweetheart, if she doesn’t understand your need to hide your and your parents’ identity for safety reasons then she isn’t the one.” The woman stood and fixed the sheet around the boy. “Right now, you two are just friends. I will understand if you want to tell her who you are in the future but right now.” she shook her head. “It’s too soon.” 

Liran looked sceptical. “Didn’t you break up and run away from Jeju when you found out who she was?” he asked. 

“Well, yes.” she answered with a chuckle. “But that’s different. I was in a bad place.” She brushed the green hair from her son’s forehead and kissed it. “I was also really dramatic, according to your Aunt Alex.” she added, making him smile. “Besides, if I didn’t run away and stayed instead, your Jeju and I would talk and figure things out faster.”

Liran nodded in understanding before yawning. “Okay. I will talk to her tomorrow.” he said and laid back. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Lena whispered and walked to the door. 

“Goodnight mom.” the boy mumbled before the door closed. 

* * *

** 1 month later **

Lena and Kara have been talking with Roan’s parents for the past month to ensure his safety for the next ceremony. But what made the two mothers trust Roan’s family was the girl's father. The man was a doctor at the Luthor’s children hospital for the past decade and Lena interacted with him multiple times during her visits. 

“Roan is asking how far away we are.” Liran asked.

“About a minute or two.” Lena replied as she took a left turn. 

Liran texted Roan back before moving to the middle seat and looking in the mirror in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked with laughter. 

“Just making sure there isn’t anything in my teeth.” he said before sitting back in his seat. 

“All good?” the taller woman asked and he nodded with a smile. 

The car came to a stop and Lena turned off the engine before climbing out. Now if anyone saw them, they wouldn't recognise them. Thanks to the image inducers, Kara had dark brown hair and Lena blonde. Also, the image inducers changed some of their facial features and even their voice a bit. 

On the other hand, Liran did not wear his image inducer. He saw no use for it considering he will join Roan’s family soon. 

Kara unloaded the bag from the truck before closing it. Her son was only going away for three days but Lena insisted on a bigger bag than the cabin one the teen wanted to take. The only reason he agreed was that she told him that he might want to bring items back. 

“Mom, look.” Liran said as he pulled Lena’s hand. 

The shorter woman turned to the direction her son was pointing with his head. A Nhelani family of four got out of the car. The younger woman glanced at her wife before locking their car. Roan’s father did inform her that there were more Nhelanis in National City but more importantly, there were more on the private island they were going to spend their weekend on. 

The Luthor-Danvers family headed to the dock when the Nhelani family stopped them.

“Hello.” the woman greeted. “You must be the new member of our group.” 

“Em..yeah. I’m Naril.” The boy said.

“Nice to meet you Naril.” the woman said with a smile.

“Raxor said that’s not your real name.” The father of the family said. He placed the bags on the floor and turned to them.

“It’s for his safety.” Lena said, not liking the man’s tone. 

“Does your real name start with ‘N’?” the man asked.

“No.” the teen answered. 

The tall man shook his head and scratched his beard. “You should have chosen a fake name that starts with your real name’s first letter.” he said before carrying the bags to the dock. 

“Nhelanis don’t have last names. We use the first letter of our name to show in which family we belong to.” The woman explained when she noticed how confused the two women and the boy were.

“I didn’t know that.” Liran mumbled.

“It’s okay. We can help you find a fake name that starts with your family’s letter if you want.” she said with a smile. 

“Naril!” Roan exclaimed as she rushed to the boy. “Hi.” she greeted him when she stopped in front of him. She waved at Lena and Kara before turning back to him. “Are you ready?” she asked with excitement.

“Yeah. Just give me one moment.” He answered and walked back to his moms. He hugged them and let them kiss his forehead. “Please don’t follow the boat.” she whispered to Kara, making her chuckle. 

“I won’t but keep that bracelet on or your mom will send me to find you.” She said with a wink. 

“Stay safe and close to Mr Raxor's family, okay?” Lena advised and let the boy go when he finally nodded. 

Liran picked his bag and carried it down the steps to the dock.

“Don’t worry. After losing a family a decade ago we became overprotective. Nhelanis take care of each other and we will treat your son like family.” The woman said before holding her kids' hands and leading them to the pier.

The two women stayed there until the boat left the dock.

* * *

** 2 years later **

“Do I smell brownies?” Kara asked as she landed on the balcony. She quickly removed her boots and cape and rushed to the kitchen. 

She found Lena and Liran in the kitchen. Her wife was checking the oven while Liran was sitting at the table, a plate of brownies in front of him and a tub of ice cream next to it. His mouth was full and all he could do was to wave.

“Hello, my beautiful, smart wife.” Kara whispered and kissed Lena’s cheek. 

“Hello, darling.” Lena greeted back and stole a kiss from the hero.

Kara grabbed a spoon and moved to the table “Hey, kid.” The blonde greeted before sitting next to him. She popped a piece of brownie in her mouth and smiled when her son passed her the ice cream. 

“How come you made brownies today?” the hero asked and turned to her wife. 

“The little guy next to you asked me to make some. He said he was ‘craving’ them.” The chef said with her chuckle while washing the dishes. Her chuckle was cut off by Liran’s falling chair as he rushed to the bathroom. “Liran!?” she called out and the two women followed him.

They found him bend over the toilet, vomiting. Kara rushed to the kitchen for a bottle of water while Lena knelt next to him. 

When he was done, he leaned on the bathtub and took a sip from the bottle. Lena sat next to him. “I think you had enough brownies today.” she whispered while brushing the boy’s green hair back. 

The seventeen-year-old puked one more time before he went to bed to sleep off his nausea.

* * *

“Mom? Jeju? Can we talk?” Liran asked as he entered the home library. The two women were sitting across from each other, playing chess.

“Is this a real conversation or did your Jeju messaged you to come to save her?” Lena asked as she moved her knight.

“Har har.” Kara answered. 

“No this..this is actually really important.” The teen said and got his mothers' attention. “Okay so here is the thing.” he started and he could feel his eyes filling up with tears. “I... I.. I’m pregnant.” He announced. 

The two women looked at him in silence.

“You mean Roan is pregnant.” Kara replied. 

Liran shook his head and the first tear escaped his eye. “No. Nhelani males give birth. Ki-kind of like seahorses but we don’t change gender after giving birth. I actually have no idea if I will give birth to a baby or an egg. Also, I’m pretty sure our kids should have her family's first letter but because there is no other member from my family they will have mine and I think I’m gonna puke again.” he rambled and hugged his stomach. 

Kara was grateful that the red sun lamps weren't on as she could easily scoop up her son and speed him to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach. Lena grabbed some water and rushed to the bathroom. 

When Liran finished he leaned back on the bathtub while Kara gave him a side hug. When Lena arrived in the bathroom, she closed the door and gave her son the water bottle. 

The two women calmed him down before asking him different questions about his pregnancy. 

“Did you tell Roan?” Lena finally asked. 

The boy nodded. 

“What did she say?” Kara asked. 

The boy’s jaw quiver and that was all they needed to know about the girl’s answer. 

Liran finally fell asleep and Kara carried him to his bed before going to the kitchen. “What are we going to do now?” She asked. 

“When he came into the library he was holding this.” She raised a book. “It has information about Nhelani biology but,” she showed the page to the blonde. “It’s not in English.” 

Kara sighed disappointedly. “If we find his notes about Nhelantean I can learn it within a day or two. Maybe even faster if it's easy.” Kara stated as she flipped the pages of the book. 

The doorbell rang and the blonde looked at the door. She frowned and walked towards it.

“Hello, Mrs Luthor-Danvers. Is Liran here?” Roan asked with a smile. 

“That depends. What do you want him?” The blonde asked and crossed her arms. She didn’t care about the girl’s surprised expression at her coldness. 

“I’m guessing he told you what happened.” She said. Her eyes spotted Lena walking closer to the door. She gulped at the green eyes that were staring daggers.

“I promise I didn’t run away on purpose.” she informed them. 

Lena raised an eyebrow and spoke. “Let her in. We don’t want anyone to overhear.”

Kara stepped to the side and let the sixteen-year-old in. “What’s in the bag?” she asked. 

“Things that will help Liran.” She answered. 

“Why did you leave him?” Lena asked as soon as the door closed. 

“My dad was waiting for me. He had to go back to the hospital for an emergency. I couldn’t let him wait.” She answered. “I took the bus home so I could bring these with me.” She added and removed her bag from her shoulders. She took a crystal out of her bag and passed it to Kara. “They will help. I also brought him some food and dad told me to borrow some of his waterproof books.” 

Footsteps were heard as someone opened doors abruptly. 

“It’s Liran.” Kara said as she looked through the walls. 

“Oh! Dad said that he should be in the water. It will help with his nausea.” Roan told them. The two women turned and faced her, still their expressions cold. “I really didn’t mean to hurt Liran.” the girl whispered. 

Lena sighed and nodded. “I will take her downstairs. You bring Liran.” she told Kara before motioning for the girl to follow. The ravenette led her downstairs where the tank was.

“Wow!” Roan exclaimed when she saw the huge tank. She removed her clothes, staying in only what Lena would call Nhelani swimsuits.

Liran had decorated his tank over time. He added sand on the bottom and even a few plants. Lena knows that there are still some toys in one corner that her son never got around removing them. But his favourite item in the tank was a life-size chest that when it opened it realised bubbles. It was a gift from Luna and Liran loves it to this day. 

The girl emptied her bag on the concrete floor before diving in the water, Lena’s green eyes following her from above. The girl placed a few of the crystals around before she froze when the chest slowly opened, releasing bubbles. She swam back to the surfaces and grabbed a few more items. “Now I understand why he said the only thing missing from my house in the ocean was a giant bubble chest.” she added with a burst of nervous laughter. 

“Yeah, he really loves it.” Lena said with a soft smile. She heard the door opening behind her and she turned around. Kara was floating with Liran in her arms. The ravenette turned to Roan to witness her shocked expression. 

“He said he doesn’t feel as nauseous like this.” The blonde said before landing next to the tank. 

“He needs to get in the water. The more he stays out of it the worse it will get.” Roan stated. 

“Roan?” the boy mumbled as Lena helped him remove his clothes. 

“I’m here.” the girl whispered with a smile. 

Kara helped her son get in the water and Roan took over. The two Nhelanis swam to the bottom of the tank. Kara and Lena took the stairs down to the next level as they could observe the tank from the side. The two women watched as their son started feeling better and he talked with the girl. 

“What are they saying?” Lena asked her wife. 

“I can’t understand. They talk in Nhelantean” the blonde replied.

Their question was soon answered when Liran pulled Roan closer for a kiss. The two women decided that now was about a good time to let the couple alone. They walked up the stairs where the tank entrance was. 

“Hey, wait up.” They heard Roan called them and they turned around. She was close to her bag, grabbing more stuff. “Thank you for trusting me.” she said with a smile. “My dad wants to examine Liran to see if everything is okay. I told him that I will let you two know and let you choose if you want to reveal Liran’s identity.” The young girl said while pushing her dark green hair back. “If you do call him please tell him we need an underwater bed for the tank.” she added before diving back in. 

The two women looked at each other before climbing up the stairs to their apartment. Lena and Kara walked straight to the CEO’s home office, closing the door behind them. Kara had her ears set on Liran while the ravenette found the card with the phone number on it.

The phone rang twice before it was answered. “Dr Raxor.” the man answered on the other end. 

“Dr Raxor, your daughter told me you want to examine our son to make sure his pregnancy is going okay.” Lena spoke and waited for the man’s answer.

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers?” The man asked after a beat, shock clear in his voice. 

“Yes. A driver will come to pick you up from your home after your shift is over. Also, Roan said you should bring an underwater bed for the tank.” Lena informed the man.

“O-okay I will be there in an hour.” The man answered, still sounding startled. 

“Good. Oh, Dr Raxor. I hope you understand the seriousness of keeping this a secret.” She questioned. 

“Of course.” the man answered and Lena ended the call.

* * *

** 2 months later **

“Luna? Dawn?” Lena called and the two girls sped to the kitchen. “Set up the table please. Food is ready.” the chef said and turned off the oven.

“Mhmm smells amazing in here.” Kara said as soon as she entered through the balcony. 

“I’m starving.” Alex added as he followed his Jeju to the kitchen. 

The four kryptonians moved around the kitchen as they were getting ready for lunch, no one hearing the door opening from Liran’s tank room.

“You need to come downstairs.” Roan told them. The girl was out of breath and dotted a huge grin on her face. The water that was dripping from the young girl would bother Lena any other time but if the reason Roan rushed to them is what she thinks it is, she doesn’t care. 

The family followed the Nhelani girl downstairs. Roan ran to the tank and dived into it while the others took the second set of stairs down. They came to a stop in front of the base of the huge tank where Liran leaned with his back on the Roan, facing them. 

His family moved closer as he slowly showed them the little baby girl that just joined their family. He looked at Roan and nodded. The girl reached for one of the waterproof papers she had next to her and placed it on the glass for the family to see. Their smiles were huge as they watched Liran’s family read what they wrote. 

‘HER NAME IS LENA’

**Author's Note:**

> AGE   
> 1st part: Kara: 22, Lena: 20  
> 2nd part: Kara 44, Lena 42, Alex: 12, Liran: 10, Luna and Dawn: 8  
> 3rd part: Kara: 49, Lena: 47. Alex: 17, Liran: 15, Luna and Dawn: 13, Roan: 14  
> 4th part: Kara: 51, Lena: 49, Alex: 19, Liran: 17, Luna and Dawn: 15, Roan: 16
> 
> I’ve been waiting to write this story for **SO LONG**. It was one of my main plots from the first day I created Liran c:
> 
> It took a long time to write but I hope it was worth it. 
> 
> In the middle of this fic, I created an excel with the characters' ages because I started losing track... the best thing I did
> 
> Batsy was asleep while I was writing this so I named Roan all by myself :D  
> ...then I asked help from another friend for her dad’s name...  
> Update: Batsy woke up a few paragraphs before I finished this xD
> 
> I honestly didn’t plan to name the baby but it was right there so I had to take the opportunity.
> 
> My back asks for mercy after writing this chapter... I hope it can handle an hour of CoDM
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
